Lluvia
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para que lloviera y tu olvidaras tu sombrilla?" preguntó. AU. One-shot. Traducción de Demeterr


_**Aclaración: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de la autoría de __**Kishimoto-san**__, y la historia le pertenece a __**Demeterr, **__yo solo me adjudico la traducción de esta bella historia al español con permiso de la autora._

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Rain<strong> ...

* * *

><p><span>Lluvia<span>

"Oi Hinata" llamó una voz femenina

Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, una ligera arruga apareció entre sus cejas. "Sakura," Hinata respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

"¿No tendrás una sombrilla, o si? Necesito llegar a casa y no puedo soportar el tener que arruinar mi cabello" declaró Sakura acomodando su cabello rosado.

Presionó sus pálidos labios desdeñosamente mientras observaba a Sakura en silencio. "Pero tú ya estás mojada" señaló.

Sakura movió su mano quitándole importancia, "Si, solo dejo que mi ropa se moje… porque así se adhiere mejor, ¿sabes? Y Sasuke-kun estuvo en mi última clase" comentó.

Hinata asintió distraídamente, escasamente recordando el nombre que Sakura había mencionado. Se dio por vencida al tratar de recordar cuál chico era cual, al fin que Sakura estaba enamorada de casi todos los chicos de segundo año.

"…pero él ni siquiera me estaba mirando, a pesar de que estaba haciendo alarde enfrente de él." Sentenció Sakura con enojo.

"Uh-huh…" respondió Hinata. "Bueno, tengo una sombrilla pero yo también necesito ir a mi casa…" susurró.

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con impaciencia. "Si, pero a ti solo te costó cinco minutos peinar tu cabello mientras que a mí me tomó más de media hora" frunció el ceño.

Hinata hizo una mueca ante esa declaración. "No es tan difícil amarrar tu cabello. Quiero decir, Ino siempre lo hace y se ve muy bien" dijo en un susurro.

"¿Acaso tu primo no viene a esta escuela?" Sakura preguntó sin escuchar a Hinata. "¿Por qué no vas a casa con él? Estoy segura que debe tener una sombrilla, así yo puedo usar la tuya". Decidió.

"Es cierto… pero…" su voz se fue apagando mientras Sakura abría su mochila y tomaba la sombrilla.

"Gracias Hinata" murmuró Sakura antes de salir corriendo.

Hinata suspiró mientras se encogía de hombros y colocaba su mochila al frente para poder volver a cerrarla. Maldita Sakura. No había duda de que Neji llevaría a TenTen a casa… y ella no iba a estar de entrometida entre ellos dos. Volteó a ver con pesimismo a la lluvia que era el reflejo de su estado de ánimo.

Se iba a mojar.

* * *

><p>Hinata suspiró de nuevo, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en llevar la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho, mientras escurría su falda tratando de quitarle un poco de agua. Eso no estaba bien.<p>

"Para ser alguien que saca tan buenas calificaciones me sorprende que no hayas pensado traer una sombrilla, Hinata-san" comentó una voz desconocida al tiempo que el agua dejó de caer sobre su cabeza.

Se giró lentamente para ver quién era su interlocutor, pero aparte de reconocer el uniforme no sabía quién era el chico de cabello oscuro… él había usado su nombre, lo que significaba que… debía de saber quién era.

"Ah… um… si…" asintió distraídamente, en parte tratando de recordar quién era y en parte pensando una manera de alejarse de él. "Mi amiga la tiene" agregó apresuradamente pensando que tal vez su anterior respuesta había sido un poco ruda.

Lo miró tratando de descubrir si lucía irritado o no por la rudeza con la que le había respondido, pero lo que descubrió fue un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro. Apartó la mirada rápidamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron y pudo ver la cinta que llevaba. Parecía ser mayor, pero esa cinta era de preparatoria, lo cual quería decir que era de décimo grado como ella, o incluso ser uno de los más altos del noveno. Rápidamente de deshizo de ese pensamiento, de todas maneras no lograba reconocerlo y la idea de caminar al lado de un desconocido no le agradaba.

"Es muy amable de tu parte prestarle tu sombrilla a una amiga, mientras que tu quedas empapada" habló, probablemente tratando de romper el silencio.

"Um… no realmente. El que Sakura tomara mi sombrilla no fue realmente mi idea." Hinata respondió mientras que los engranes en su cabeza giraban rápidamente en un intento de mantener el hilo de la conversación.

A pesar de no estar mirándolo, podo notar la mueca en su voz. "¿Conoces a esa sirena de cabello rosado?" preguntó horrorizado.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de mirarlo confundida. Sus palabras sonaban como si él fuera del tipo que encontraba atractiva a Sakura, pero su tono de voz claramente demostraba lo opuesto. Él la miró sin comprender, pero unos segundos después el entendimiento brilló en su rostro.

Rápidamente añadió: "No me refiero a esas peligrosas y atractivas mujeres si no a esos ruidosos aparatos que lanzan gemidos de advertencia"

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa por lo que agachó la cabeza para esconderla. "¿Advertencia de qué?" no pudo evitar preguntar tratando de que su tono de voz fuera lo más despreocupado posible.

"Advertencia de que tengo que salir corriendo TPSP*" respondió con seriedad mientras continuábamos caminando.

"Ya veo…" respondió despreocupadamente, alejándose después de haber chocado varias veces con él.

"Aún así no eres lo suficientemente lista para impedir que se llevaran tu sombrilla a pesar de que caminarías a casa" frunció el ceño.

Hinata se encogió de hombros. "Nunca dije que era lista. En cualquier caso tú debes ser uno de los chicos de los que Sakura está encaprichada" comentó.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" preguntó.

"Bueno, Sakura solo actúa…" se detuvo un momento a pensar la palabra correcta "…como sirena con muchachos de los que está enamorada, y ella se fija en cualquiera que parezca más o menos apuesto" respondió.

"¿Estás diciendo que yo soy apuesto?" preguntó divertido.

"Dije un muchacho más o menos apuesto, y eso básicamente quiere decir que no eres feo" se defendió, toda su voluntad para seguir hablando se había ido. Ya lo sabía. Ninguno de los muchachos que le gustaban a Sakura eran buenos. Todos estaban obsesionados consigo mismos.

Él le dedicó una leve sonrisa pero cambió el tema de conversación, preguntándole hacia donde seguir.

"Está bien, puedo llegar a mi casa sola" dijo, su tono sonaba algo frio. Después de todo su casa estaba a diez minutos de donde se encontraba y no tenía intención de dejar que _él _supiera en dónde vivía. Se giró para salir de la protección de la sombrilla cuando una mano la tomó por la manga del uniforme.

"¿Acaso hice algo que te ofendió?" preguntó con tono neutral.

Pensó en muchas respuestas que darle, pero después de un momento de pensarlo habló con el mismo tono neutral. "Se supone que no debo hablar ni caminar con extraños."

Él la miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro por un momento, que a su parecer fue demasiado largo, y ella comenzó a sentirse algo torpe. "Voy en tu clase de matemáticas" dijo finalmente.

"Oh…" pudo sentir sus mejillas colorearse vergonzosamente. "Lo siento."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Te sientas al frente y te la pasas trabajando, así que no te culpo por no haber notado a alguien que se sienta en la parte de atrás" respondió con indiferencia.

"Si…" asintió vagamente.

"Bueno, no te detendré si quieres ir a casa sola pero…" se detuvo mientras su fría mano rozaba la de ella.

Ella se estremeció por la frialdad antes de mirarlo con curiosidad, casi con cautela. No podía leer su expresión, que permanecía inalterada mientras le pasaba la sombrilla a ella.

"Oh no, no puedo aceptarla, te mojarás" protestó.

"Vivo a solo dos minutos de aquí" se encogió de hombros antes de salir debajo de la protección de la sombrilla y empezar a caminar al otro lado del camino.

"Pero…" empezó a protestar pero él solo alzó su mano en señal de despedida antes de desaparecer por el camino.

* * *

><p>"Te vi caminando a casa con un muchacho de cabello negro." Declaró Hanabi, colocando algunos mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja.<p>

"¿Hm?" dijo Hinata ausentemente tapando la botella de agua y regresándola a la mesa.

"¿Es tu novio?" preguntó Hanabi con interés.

"¿Quién es tu novio?" la cortó Neji.

"No" respondió a la pregunta de Hanabi. Ante sus miradas incrédulas decidió explicar mejor. "Hoy estaba lloviendo, y Sakura tomó mi sombrilla y yo me topé con él de camino a casa y decidió compartir su sombrilla conmigo. Así de simple" Hinata respondió hastiada, deseando que ninguno de los dos hubiera absorbido nada de lo que dijo.

"¿Es guapo?"

"¿Intentó hacerte algo?"

Preguntaron Neji y Hanabi casi al mismo tiempo.

"No, no intentó hacerme nada" respondió Hinata, horrorizada por el hecho de que su primo hubiera preguntado algo como eso

Dos pares de ojos blancos intercambiaron miradas antes de voltearse hacia ella.

"¿Es guapo?" repitió Hanabi mientras Neji permanecía en silencio.

"Bueno, no es exactamente feo" reconoció ligeramente.

"Quiero conocerlo" decidió Neji, actuando como una madre sobre protectora.

"Ni siquiera sé su nombre" Hinata se encogió de hombros.

"¿No se lo preguntaste?" Preguntó Hanabi con recelo.

"Dijo que iba en mi clase pero no lo reconocí" respondió Hinata incómodamente.

"Entonces es muy probable que sea un criminal" declaró Neji.

Ella rodó los ojos. " Dejen de preocuparse tanto" insistió.

* * *

><p>"¡Hinata!" gritó una voz chillona, a pesar de que se encontraba a solo un asiento de distancia.<p>

"Ah, Sakura-san, ¿has venido a devolver mi sombrilla?" preguntó Hinata amablemente.

Sakura se giró en su asiento y la miró fijamente. "Alguien me dijo que te vieron caminado a casa con Sasuke-kun" la acusó.

"Por favor tu no…" respondió automáticamente al recordar el interrogatorio de Neji y Hanabi. "Espera. ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Te refieres a Uchiha Sasuke?" preguntó Hinata con sorpresa.

"No, duh" exclamó Sakura con sarcasmo.

"¿Pero no Uchiha-san es el de cabello rubio y ojos azules?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Sakura la miró horrorizada. "¿Cómo puedes confundir a Uchiha con Uzumaki? Es como confundir a Dios con un humilde campesino." gritó Sakura

"Oh… claro…"dijo Hinata vagamente, decidida a no mencionar que de alguna manera ella encontraba a Uzumaki-kun relativamente… apuesto.

"Eso no explica por qué estabas caminando con mi hombre" chilló Sakura.

"Estaba lloviendo" dijo simplemente, resistiendo la urgencia de cubrir sus oídos a diferencia de muchos que habían optado por esa opción. "Por si no lo recuerdas, tu te llevaste mi sombrilla y casualmente él iba caminando por la misma ruta que yo, así que se ofreció a compartir"

"Aún así, ¿cómo pudiste aceptar sabiendo que él es mío?" dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

"No sabía que era él" suspiró Hinata, empezaba a cansarse de esa conversación.

"¿Cómo no lo sabías si él está en nuestra clase?" Sakura dijo incrédula.

"¿En serio?" dijo Hinata, recordando que había dicho que estaba en su clase de matemáticas pero no en las otras.

Se giró en su asiento para tener una mejor vista del salón y pudo localizarlo al fondo, sentado al lado de Uzumaki. Con un brillo divertido bailando en sus ojos a pesar de la seriedad de su rostro, ella sabía que había escuchado la conversación entre Sakura y ella. ¿Quién no lo había hecho? Bueno, más bien pudieron escuchar una sola voz de la conversación… pero… Él silenciosamente pronunció una única palabra antes de voltearse a escuchar a Uzumaki hablar. Ella se giró para encarar a Sakura tratando de mantener su gesto indiferente. Sirena. Eso definitivamente describía a Sakura.

Esperó hasta el final de la clase de Ingles, dejando que Sakura saliera corriendo al baño a revisar su peinado, y ella esperó fuera del salón a que Sasuke saliera.

"Debiste haberme dicho que estabas en mi clase de Ingles" lo acusó tan pronto como salió por la puerta.

Se encogió de hombros. "Nunca pensé que estuvieses tan ciega"

Ante el comentario se sintió indignada "Mi visión está perfecta" dijo a la defensa girándose para poder mirarlo fijamente.

"Claro que lo está" asintió pacientemente, tomándola del brazo y apartándola del camino de otro estudiante. "¿Qué tenemos la siguiente hora?" preguntó.

Le tomó un minuto pensar en ello. "Matemáticas" dijo de mala gana.

Sasuke asintió ligeramente en respuesta, y aún sosteniéndola del brazo, a pesar de que ahora solo la agarraba de la manga de la camisa, la arrastró a través de la multitud hacia las escaleras. No se soltó de su agarre mientras caminaban rumbo al salón de matemáticas y solo hasta que llegaron a la última fila soltó su uniforme para dejarla sentar.

"Siéntate" dijo ausentemente, sacando su libro y su estuche de la mochila.

Ella se sentó sin lamentarse el no poder sentarse en su lugar habitual. Nunca le gustó sentarse al frente ya que el profesor siempre preguntaba a los que se sentaban ahí, pero tampoco es que tuviera con quien sentarse al fondo antes.

"Oh, si" recordó, tomando su mochila y sacando la sombrilla. "Toma"

Él la miró por un momento antes de tomarla. "¿Sakura ya te regresó la tuya?" preguntó.

"Aún no. Tendré que pedírsela cuando la vea" respondió.

"Si no te la regresa, déjala que se la quede" se encogió de hombros, abriendo su libro.

Ella se le quedó mirando sin comprender mientras él pasaba las hojas del libro hasta llegar a la página correcta. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó finalmente.

Su oscura mirada se encontró con la de ella. "Por que cuando llueve, puedo llevarte a casa" respondió.

Ella lo miró confundida.

Él suspiró "En serio, para ser alguien que obtiene notas altas en los exámenes careces de sentido común" murmuró.

El entendimiento era algo que _no_ estaba dispuesto a despertar en ella aún, y eso fue lo que el descubrió.

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para que lloviera y tu olvidaras tu sombrilla?" preguntó.

"Oh."

Fin

* * *

><p><em>*En el texto original decía ASAP (As soon as possible) que se traduciría a Tan pronto sea posible (TPSP)<em>

**Nota de la autora: **

Esto fue escrito cuando yo tenía quince años.

2007-05-15 – Publicación de "Lluvia"  
>2011-02-13 – Pequeña edición para corregir los saltos de línea. Extrañamente, la más popular de mi colección… probablemente porque es tierno.<p>

_-Demeterr_

**Nota de la traductora: **

Konichiwa-mina san!

Aqui vengo con otra traducción. Ya llevaba como dos semanas desde que había obtenido el permiso de la autora para traducir su historia, pero apenas el día de hoy encontré un rato para ponerme a trabajar.

Creo que desde que leí el resumen de la historia me enamoré de ella xD así que no pude evitar pedirle permiso a Demterr para traducir su shot al español.

Ya saben como darme a conocer sus comentarios, solo deben darle click a ese enlace de abajo que dice "Review story" n_n No saben lo felices que nos ponemos las autoras y traductoras de FF al conocer sus opiniones acerca de nuestro trabajo.

Gracias a todas mis preciosas lectoras. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo... las invito a pasarse por mi perfil para leer mis otras historias y a agregarme al Twitter para que podamos estar más fácil en contacto: (arroba)DreamWeaverDili

Mata ne!

_Dream Weaver Dili_**  
><strong>


End file.
